


The Triumph of Katherine Pierce

by Not_So_Dark_One



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate ending of Season 2, BAMF Katherine Pierce, Everybody else loses, Katherine Pierce-centric, Katherine becomes the strongest creature on the planet, Katherine wins, Klaus Mikaelson Bashing, Klaus Mikaelson dies early, Magic, POV Katherine Pierce, Past Relationship(s), Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: My gift to Katherine Pierce, AKA the greatest villain of the Vampire Diaries"I Survived Childbirth, The Death Of My Entire Family, And 500 Years Of Running From An Immortal Hybrid." Until now. Now she wins. And everybody else, well they are just gonna learn how to kiss my feet.OR: Katherine outsmarts Klaus and everyone else and ends up as the new top dog. Or a bitch perhaps. She doesn't really care as long as they are all beneath her expensive heels. She has all the power now. And no one can stop her.Set in the final episodes of Vampire Diaries season 2.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson & Katherine Pierce, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Triumph of Katherine Pierce

She is Katherine Pierce. She is a survivor. Do they still think that she lost? Does Klaus think that she has never thought of how to avenge herself upon him? Do they all think that she just ran for 500 years? 

Her lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Oh, boys. You have no idea."

As the atmosphere around her settled, she looked at the people around her. Elijah cradling his dead brother's body. (As amusing as it was, given his recent attempt to kill him.) Elena horrified and still weeping for her aunt's death. Whatever that one was named. The two Salvatore looking on in horror as the big bad was dead and an even bigger bad had taken his place.

"All hail me." And she cackled, loud and clear, all throughout Elijah's pathetic attempt to avenge his brother. He was strong and skilled granted. But no man can ever stand above her anymore. She is the bitch on top. She swiftly took the upper hand and broke his neck. Katherine knew that this was no permanent solution, but she would deal with that later. She had time. All the time in the world.

"How?" was all that Stefan said. The boy she had been pining over. Before. Not anymore. She was no longer what she was. To chase after the Salvatores. Him and Damon. She liked Stefan, once, but honestly..... So damn annoying.

"How what Stefan? How did I kill Klaus? How am I here? How did I attract these witches to help me steal Klaus' power and became the most powerful thing to walk the Earth?"

"For starters." Damon muttered, even though he was probably dying by now, given the werewolf toxin in his veins. Oh, right. As the Original Hybrid, Katherine could cure him with her own blood. If only she cared enough to bother. 

"Well, it all started 18 years ago, when I learned of the birth of little Elena Gilbert. Oh how adorable was she. How beautiful she is now. A work of art, truly."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how much of a narcissist you are, Katherine." Interrupted Damon. As if his opinion mattered at all. 

"You should be thankful. That is the whole reason she still lives. Well, that and Elijah's little serum. Funny, he never told me about it all those years ago. Oh well, I think this is better. No? Having all of Klaus' power and taking my revenge on him? This is pure gold, haha. No, perhaps red gold. As to how... Well...."

_Flashback_

_As soon as she had seen her little doppelganger, she immediately knew it was her. What she meant. For everyone. Even if she was still in diapers, the girl was to become her carbon copy within a decade or two. Should she just kill it out of spite and make sure that Klaus would never get his hybrid nature unlocked? Or perhaps, use it to gain her freedom back?_

_"She is healthy, right nurse?" Oh, right. The nurse. That is Katherine to them. Lindsay Graham, is what her name tag said, even though the real nurse was lying dead in the dumpster outside. Seriously though, what kind of people would name a son Lindsay? Anyways.... back to the present. The father asked her that question as she returned the baby into the hands of Isobel Flemming. The father, John Gilbert was a funny thing. A protective man, at least to his child, of that she was certain. Even though she knew he was going to pretend the child was not his and give it up to his brother to adopt as his own. Better like that. People who had no connection whatsoever to the Petrova bloodline. At least they will, once she is done talking._

_"She is a lovely girl. She would have a happy life I am sure." Or at least till she aged up to resemble me. Then she is toast. "Unfortunately for you, she won't unless she is protected."_

_And then she told them all of it. Bared her fangs, told them her sob story (for that is what it was) and advised them how to protect their daughter. And they agreed. They would do what she says. They would dance at her strings. They would hide her... for her... and for Klaus._

_.........._

_But why please the Devil? Why, when you should be trying to get the upper hand?_

_I_ _t_ _didn't take her long to figure out that her plan would most likely fail and both of them would be dead. Klaus didn't keep his word when it didn't suit him. Then she began to really plot. The fear of Katherine the runner gave way to the cunning of Katherine the survivor. And she thought to herself how the ritual would leave Klaus weaker than ever. It turn his essence inside out. Or rather, she talked with an expert witch, one with a grudge on the Originals. An old friend of hers, or rather - a man who owed her a debt. Just about to be repaid._

_"Do you have a plan Katherine?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes. All that power Klaus has. All that power that he will obtain after he unleashes his hybrid nature? Can't we just take it away?"_

_"Through magic?"_

_"Yes. Can't it do anything?" She asked with a vile smirk, one that challenged the crafty witch to combine his hatred of Klaus Mikaelson and his witchy brain into an excellent weapon._

_"With magic, everything is possible. Especially in the circumstances you just mentioned. He would be vulnerable enough for such a thing to work. I will craft a spell just for you, my dear. It would transfer the nature of one being to another. He would be an ordinary vampire..... And you, my dear, would be the Original Hybrid. How's that for revenge?"_

_"Perfect." She smirked. "Do go on."_

_"Well, it would make it so that you can kill him now without dying yourself. It would transfer the bloodline thing, too."_

_Now her smile was truly wild. She had torn at her pretty locks after he had told her that killing an Original would most likely kill all the vampires they had sired. A mere conjecture, of course. It would have been impossible to prove unless you actually killed an Original. And yet....the mere thought of that bastard winning even in death had infuriated her to no end._

_"All you will need is a powerful witch and a celestial event to power the spell. The Curse breaking ritual would need a full moon, so you can reuse it."_

_Oh, I will. Definitely._

_.........._

_Turns out, a coven of witches could do the trick, too._

_As soon as he had finished the spell, Katherine killed him. For such powerful people, witches were so.....vulnerable._

_She couldn't trust him not to betray her. Or to take the power for himself. He was an acquaintance, not a minion. And minions, she held in her pocket. This man, not to much. Besides, he had served his purpose. One hand chop and off with his head._

_She took the ready spell and dashed off to look for a trustworthy coven. And, oh did she find one. Turns out, Klaus had recently slaughtered most of the members of a small, but skilled, coven of witches, based in Illinois. A few sweet words and tales of revenge quickly got their children on Katherine's side. And the best part was, they were loyal to her. As she found out for herself, these boys and girls needed a caring mommy._

_With a smile on her face, she promised to look after them. And they agreed to help her._

_Oh, sweet little things. If you help me achieve what I am after, I will let you suckle at my breast. Well, not really, that is disgusting. But hey, a tale before bed did not kill anyone. Not even the The Red Riding Hood. She liked that one though. She liked the thought of cutting Klaus' belly up and sewing rocks inside it._

_........._

_Her little friends became teenagers and so did her sweet doppelganger. She already looked like her and it won't be long until someone sings the tale of the human doppelganger in the small town of Mystic Falls. It was time to set her plan into motion. And did it work out masterfully. She managed to convince everyone, who as soon as they found her out thought of her as a great evil, into believing that she was helpless against Klaus. That was only further cemented, when Klaus managed to take her captive. He had arrived in Mystic Falls a bit earlier than planned but it changed little. Her little helpers had been earlier too and they were already setting her plans into motion. _

_Granted, she had some help from Mason too. The poor little wolf had thought her in love with him. It almost made her feel sorry for using him and then tricking his dumb nephew into triggering his curse. Oh, who is she kidding?! It was the best._

_Simply the best. Tyler Lockwood was as dumb as his vampire girlfriend, whom she turned into one, was empty headed._

_And so it went on..._

_Even as Klaus' captive, she had nothing to fear from him as long as the arrogant ass though her compelled. As if she hadn't found a way to resist compulsion. The vervain was just for disguise. And kicks. She loved the sting. It kept her in focus of her goals. Nevertheless, at that point, it let her move about without anything stopping her. After all, why guard a woman compelled to not run away?_

_Vampire - checked.  
Werewolf - checked.  
Doppelganger - checked.  
Moonstone - checked._

_The fun was about to begin. And what a fun it was..._

_From a safe distance, Katherine watched as Klaus did his ritual. He killed the recently turned Jenna Sommers. He killed.....a werewolf girl of unknown origin. He sank his fangs into sweet Elena Gilbert._

_Not that she would die after being given that elixir, Elijah had apparently cooked up for her and never told her about it._

_And so Klaus roared. Not as an Original Vampire. As an Original....Hybrid._

_Well, not for long._

_"Surprise, bitches!" The biggest, baddest bitch of all greeted her 'fans' as she plunged her hand inside the chest of Greta Martin, Klaus' last witch. Dead witch. "Alright girls. Time to shine."_

_Her little proteges came out of the shadows, well cloaked in invisibility spells just as she was until a few moments ago, and began casting their own ritual, once she got into position._

_Klaus had roared in pain of his forced transformation into a hybrid, but now he cried in pain of horror as his longed for nature was being stolen by his worst nightmare. Katherine Pierce._

_After a rather loud roar, he asked her the obvious. "How is this possible?"_

_"Oh, dear. Did you really think that you would get me after five centuries without me wanting to get caught? Please. I just wasted too many good pairs of shoes. It is revenge time, Klaus. See, these lovely young ladies....and boys? You killed their families. Now they want to kill you."_

_She stopped there, because now she was in pain. The pain of becoming immortal. Truly immortal. No longer just a vampire. Now she was....more. She felt it. She was more. Far more._

_"All hail me." The deafening cries of the ex-Original were drowning her words of self-praise, but with her newly increasing hearing she detected the rushing Damon, Stefan and Elijah. And with her eyes, she saw how her little helpers pushed the back until they were finished._

_"Now," she smirked. Eyes bloodshot and golden. "shall we begin?"_

_Flashback over_

And there was she now. Standing over her defeated foes. She had broken Klaus' and Elijah's necks easily. Now she had power. Real power. And there was no stopping her. Not anymore.

"So....any other questions?" She mockingly asked the brothers. Elena barely kept her eyes on her.

"What happens now?" Stefan asked. "You gonna kill us or what?"

"Or what? My, my Stefan. Don't spark my imagination. There are worse things than death out there and some of them await these two." She pointed towards the unconscious MIkaelsons. "No. I have no more interests here. I have won. It's time to leave this place behind."

"Oh, yeah? And why should we trust you?" 

"Such a pointless question, Damon. Why should I care about any of you? I have so much power now. Oh, and if that is not enough you should know that killing an Original will kill every vampire they share a bloodline with. I turned you, sweeties. So don't bother. Live your little lives. Fight over that gorgeous girl over there. Hell, have a threesome. Should be fun." She laughed at them. "Seriously boys. Game over. I win."

And with that, she took her leave.

Fashionably so, of course, which would have been impossible if she had began to howl in pain from the forced werewolf transformation. The first was inevitable, she knew. Still, Katherine Pierce's strong will was able to force it to wait a bit. She turned into a gorgeous black wolf, far larger than your average werewolf, and ran through the woods. The pain of the awful, yet swift transformation was replaced with freedom. It is just how she could describe the feeling.

She may have feasted on a few humans until she transformed back into a human.

A naked Katherine faced her blushing coven of teen witches, who gave her a blanket.

"We were worried about you." Jessica, the eldest and informal leader of the bunch, said. "You were wolf for three days."

"It is a lucky number, darling." She jokingly responded and made a note to never transform fully again. Too damn much lost time. Not to mention her clothes. And heels. Also the possibility she was now an exhibitionist. Scratch the last part out. That may actually be fun.

"Where do we go now, miss?" Nick, ironically named, asked. The boy was still 15, still the youngest.

"Wherever you want to go, dears. You have avenged your loved ones. You have no need of me anymore. Go live your lives." It was true. She wished them to leave back to their boring somewhat normal lives. She manipulated people only when she needed to, nor for fun and had grown fond of the teens. Besides, she didn't want them to begin questioning her all the time when she inevitably did something 'bad'. Being good was so much work. 

Hopefully, she needn't have worried. They only asked her to take them back to Chicago and she obliged. She saw them safe and sound, going back to their unsuspecting guardians. Missy, a mischievous one, told her to call if she needed anything. So did the rest.

Katherine left them so and went back to her stashed 'friends'.

"Oh, those clever little things." Katherine purred as she saw what her little friends had done. One of Klaus' daggers was stuck inside Elijah's desiccated chest, while Klaus was bound in chains and apparently bled dry. The barely recovered bruises suggested they had put him through a lot. Not enough, of course. That would be all her pleasure.

"Well, well, well. Oh dear, what an awkward situation. Whatever shall I do with a pair of handsome boys such as you?"

Klaus, being barely conscious, was the only one who could answer. 

"Well, you can go...go...fuck....yourself."

"Oh, I will. Thinking of you, laid out like this, is truly......orgasmic." Even without his fangs, he could still bite. "But I will deal with you first."

She bared her sharp hybrid fangs and sunk them into Klaus' neck. She loved the taste of his blood and the feeling of her venom, seeping into his bloodstream. 

"Now, to clarify. This was a hybrid bite. Fortunately for you, it will kill you within 24 hours. Give or take. But don't worry, your family won't miss you. Look around." Katherine twisted his neck, not enough to break it, but enough to make him realize where he was. "Remember this. Your family. Or did you think that I wouldn't be able to find them. They were well cloaked, but one of my little witches is just so good at finding things. So you see, you and your nauseating family are going to take an unending nap at the bottom of the Arctic ocean. Well, it will be brief for you, as we have already established, but take heart, your family will be together, always and forever."

Klaus' tears were the last thing she saw of him before shutting his coffin, which triggered Jessica's spell, which, just like the others, would keep it sealed. 

Katherine took her new compulsion-secured private plane and, as soon as they were above the Arctic Ocean, dropped the coffins into the frozen sea.

The smirk did not leave her lips as she got back into her seat and sang her fangs into the flight attendant, while thinking of her future. No more Klaus, no more Original, no more running.

Katherine was finally going to live like a queen. 

The only trouble on her mind was where to celebrate her triumph.


End file.
